deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goku Black VS Shadow Mewtwo
Goku Black VS Shadow Mewtwo is a What If? Death Battle by One Stick Man. Description Dragon Ball VS Pokemon! The Dark imitations of loved characters enter the ring today! Which one can prove to be darker? The god with a mortal's body, or the pokemon infused with the shadow ball? Intro Bob: Darkness, terror and madness. Evil is definitely a terrible trait to have. Billy: But in a lot of cases, it benefits a lot of people, including these two. Bob: Goku Black, the destroying god from Universe 9. Billy: And Shadow Mewtwo, the darkest form of Mewtwo. He's Bob and I'm Billy. Bob: And it's our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skill to find out who would win...a DEATH BATTLE! Goku Black emerges into DEATH BATTLE! Bob: The peaceful world of mortals, overseen by gods, like the Kais. Billy: Unfortunately, some gods think that the world of living beings isn't that peaceful, and if you're Zamasu, you'd think that mortals can overthrow the gods. Bob: Originally having the role of a King Kai, Zamasu started his training as a Supreme Kai in training under his master, Gowasu. Zamasu was a very adept and skilled warrior that was truly pure of heart, as shown when he made a tea of pure heart... Billy: Really? Come on, Zamasu did that in his free time? Bob: But soon, Zamasu started to fall on the path to darkness... Billy: And stupid Goku didn't help at all. Zamasu became so worried about the mortals' power that he killed his master, switched body's with Goku, literally, and started to destroy all of mortal kind. Bob: He also stole a valuable item called the Time Ring while he was at it. With the Time Ring, he is able to travel to many different timelines and worlds. Billy: And so, he landed in the world of Future Trunks. And thanks to the Multiverse theory in Dragon Ball, he literally teamed up with the alternate version of himself of the Future Timeline and killed his master, AGAIN! Bob: This was now the start of a new plan, a plan to eradicate all mortals. The Zero Mortals Plan. Billy: Dubbed Goku Black, he started to rampage Earth, killing the majority of the population. Bob: Those survivors led a rebellion, but since this is the world of Dragon Ball, the rebellion didn't do much. Luckily, the rebellion was in good hands. Billy: Future Trunks was also in the mix as well, but even despite his effort, Goku Black was just too strong. Bob: Some time has past but when Trunks went back to the past, Goku Black found himself time traveling too and confronted Goku. Billy: He was able to stand against Super Saiyan 2 Goku almost equally, you know, the Goku who SHOOK THE UNIVERSE! Bob: And thanks to having a Saiyan body, he is able to grow stronger the more damage he takes. Billy: And he even has his own Super Saiyan Transformation, Super Saiyan Rose. Bob: Its pink, it's not even a rose color...anyways, Goku Black in this state could even match Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Vegeta. Billy: And literally being Goku, he has access to most if not all of Goku's Skills and Power along with his own variations and attacks. Like the Kamehameha, a blue beam that can incinerate entire areas. Bob: Or the Divine Lasso which he can shoot energy javelins from make people explode with. And if he's harnessing his anger, he can create the sickle of sorrow, which can create rifts that contain many Goku Black clones. Billy: And his cunning skills makes him even more deadly. Bob: Even then, Goku Black has his faults. He can get cocky and arrogant at times due to having the body of one of the strongest mortal's body in the multiverse. Billy: But none the less, he is a force to be reckoned with. Goku Black: "Damn Saiyan" Shadow Mewtwo Poke into DEATH BATTLE! Bob: The Pokemon world is diverse. There have been many different forms of Pokemon as well... Billy: But an iconic one like Shadow Mewtwo might as well be your greatest downfall. Bob: Introduced into the Pokken Tournament series and serving as an alternate form of the genetic Mewtwo, Shadow Mewtwo greatly enhances Mewtwo's overall power and gives him some new abilities as well. Like how he can drain his enemies HP. Billy: And he can charge energy too and recover his own health. Oh yeah, and because he's Mewtwo, he has telekinesis. Bob: With this telekinesis, he can grab his opponents and send them flying. His Psystrike can inflict major damage on enemies and Aura Sphere is a ki like blast which can blow in enemies faces. And Shadow Ball is a similar attack as well. Billy: And if he needs cover, then his barrier can do the trick. Bob: And his counter move, when hit by a physical attack, can then send a psychic aura and send that attack back to its owner, and twice as hard. Billy: Like a punch times two. And his Pyscho Cut can also do some major blows on the target. Bob: Shadow Mewtwo also likely has access to moves like disable, which can make a certain attack unusable or erase one's memories. Billy: And he is much stronger than regular Mewtwo as well and even created a planet-destroying bomb, a.k.a., Dark Nova. And he's even stronger when he goes Mega Shadow Mewtwo X. Bob: However, Mewtwo does have flaws, like being weak to Ghost, Dark, and Bug type Pokemon. And Mewtwo is considered one of the most heartless Pokemon of them all. Billy: And he can't survive so long in space. Bob: Even then, Shadow Mewtwo has proven himself many times before, and with planet destructive power, he can be unstoppable. (Plays 23:42 - 24:00: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=--KUYRaLavQ) Pre-Fight Bob: Alright the combatants are set lets end this debate ONCE AND FOR ALL! Billy: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!! Fight In a city, completely in ruins, Shadow Mewtwo emerges from some of the debris. He looks around to see a surviving human. The dark pokemon blasts the human, completely wiping it out. Shadow Mewtwo closes his eyes, but suddenly, he senses a presence. His eyes quickly open back up and he looks up to see a dark tornado. Goku Black emerges from the tornado and stares at the creature. Goku Black: There's some strange with this one, no matter, I'll kill this one too! DARKNESS CLASH! FIGHT! Goku Black flies to Mewtwo in hopes of hitting it. Shadow Mewtwo blocks this though with his barrier. Goku Black hits it a few more times before Mewtwo flings him away with telekinesis. Goku Black is smacked into a mountain. Goku Black: YOU FOOL! YOU THINK YOU CAN MATCH A GOD?! Goku Black teleports behind Mewtwo and charges a Kamehameha and fires it. Mewtwo tries to counter this with aura spheres, but the blasts are just absorbed and the beam hits Mewtwo. Goku Black, thinking the fight is over smirks. Goku Black: sighs* Well then, I'd say I'll finish off this city now... He suddenly realizes that Shadow Mewtwo was behind him reading the gods mind. Goku Black shoots a ki blast at the figure but misses as the pokemon teleported from it. Mewtwo starts to drain Goku Black's HP, as the god starts to clench his chest. Goku Black: Tch, this is nothing. I won't lose to a creature like you. He continues to look at the shadowy Pokemon. Goku Black: This pain you've inflicted will make me stronger...now I'll show true beauty. He charges up his power, as his body starts to glow. Shadow Mewtwo is knocked away, as Goku Black reveals his Super Saiyan Rose form. Goku Black (In British accent): Why, don't you agree this colour's beautiful? Shadow Mewtwo telekinetically sends a storm of debris as it smashes Goku Black's body before transforming into Mega Mewtwo X. But the god blows all the debris away with his energy alone and forms his Divine Lasso. Having read Goku Black's mind though, Shadow Mewtwo shoots multiple Pshyco Cut attacks to counter the Energy Javelins Goku Black is throwing at him. Goku Black starts to get angry and stabs his hand with his Divine Lasso, only to create the Sickle of Sorrow. He creates a rift of Goku Black's and uses Instant Transmission. Shadow Mewtwo tries to make work of the clones when suddenly, a Goku Black teleports in front of Shadow Mewtwo and charges a Kamehameha when suddenly, Mewtwo mind wipes him, which only turns out to be a clone as the clone disappears. A shocked Mewtwo kicked into the air by the real Goku Black. Mewtwo regains control and launches a Dark Nova, but Goku Black flies right through, make it explode mid-air. Shadow Mewtwo is shocked once more as Goku Black then punches Mewtwo from all directions until ending it by slicing Shadow Mewtwo in half, and reverting the Pokemon back to base form. Goku Black (In British accent): My utopia doesn't need a creature like you... KO! Results Billy: Wow really, he missed the mind wipe? Bob: Well considering the massive speed gap as he never shown any FTL feats, while Goku Black has outpaced FTL characters before like Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta. Billy: Even then, draining Goku Black's HP could only do so much until Goku Black transformed and blitzed the sh*t out of Shadow Mewtwo. Bob: And the power gap wasn't so close either. One was Universal and the other was Planetary. Even if Shadow Mewtwo did land a mind wipe against Goku Black, it was only a matter of time before the power gap catches up again. Billy: Shadow Mewtwo may have been strong as well, but in the end, he's never faced gods like Arceus in his universe. If he did, then the results may have been different, but Shadow Mewtwo at his best was Planet Level. Looked like Shadow Mewtwo didn't plan-et ahead of time. Bob: The Winner is Goku Black NEXT TIME Asta VS Natsu Dragneel Trivia *The similarity between these two is that both are Darker versions of themselves that don't reside in the main timeline (technically, Goku Black's originated in the main timeline, but was a threat in a different timeline, though both timelines are canon to the main Dragon Ball story) Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Transformation themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Darkness' themed Death Battles Category:'Energy' Themed Death Battles Category:One Stick Man Category:Antagonist Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Dragon Ball Z vs. Pokemon' themed Death Battles